This invention generally relates to vehicle brake systems. More particularly, this invention is related to a vehicle brake system having a sensor that detects the amount of movement of components within the brake system.
A variety of vehicle braking systems are well known. In some configurations a generally S-shaped cam member serves as an actuator for a drum brake assembly. The cam member acts upon rollers that, in turn, cause movement of brake shoes during a braking application. It is necessary in such braking systems to determine when one or more of the components may need replacement or adjustment.
For example, brake shoe linings wear over time. It is important to monitor the amount of wear on the brake shoe linings to ensure that appropriate maintenance is done in a timely fashion. Additionally, it is useful to determine the total amount of stroke during a braking application. The amount of stroke is typically related to a gap between the brake shoe lining and the inner surface of the drum.
Prior to this invention there has not been a suitable device that has proven to be accurate, robust and economical enough to provide the desired information regarding the components of the brake system. This invention addresses that need and provides a unique arrangement for accurately and efficiently monitoring the operation condition of components within the vehicle brake assembly.